mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilt Trip
Aello was well aware of Jacy being childish and reckless as she blatantly stole foushockr whole Naproxen tablets in defiance. Normally Aello would scold Jacy for this but let her have her way in order to teach her a lesson on being reckless. Granted the poor girl was in pain from her mouth, but the main reason she could not give any pain relievers was because before any surgery she needed to wait and flush out any medication so it would not cause a medical conflict with the medication the dentist would be using. If there was a conflict it could possibly send Jacy into anaphylactic shock or a coma like state and worst case scenario she could die from a root canal. There was a big reason hospitals had rules for this stuff. Now luckily for Jacy Aello had hidden the strong meds in the back and put the weaker ones in the front, however Jacy still went and overdosed anyway. The drug Jacy took was called Naproxen. Naproxen is used to relieve pain from various conditions such as headaches, muscle aches, tendonitis, dental pain, and menstrual cramps. It also reduces pain, swelling, and joint stiffness caused by arthritis, bursitis, and gout attacks. This medication is known as a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug. It works by blocking your body's production of certain natural substances that cause inflammation. If one is treating a chronic condition such as arthritis, they need to ask a doctor about non-drug treatments and/or using other medications to treat your pain. This particular medication is taken one by mouth, usually 2 or 3 times a day with a full glass of water (8 ounces/240 milliliters). At no point should one lie down for at least 10 minutes after taking this drug nor should they do any heavy lifting. To prevent stomach upset, take this medication with food, milk, or an antacid. The dosage is based on your medical condition and response to treatment. To reduce your risk of stomach bleeding and other side effects, take this medication at the lowest effective dose for the shortest possible time. One should not increase the dose of take this drug more often than directed. So since Jacy took four of them at once she was now going to have to wait even longer before she could get her denatal surgery so her body could flush the Naproxen out. And to make things worse she would be experiencing severe stomach cramps in a few hours since she failed to eat with the meds and this meant Aello would get to use the stomach pump to fix the damage. Aello let it go since Jacy seemed to like to make her own life miserable on her way out of the Med bay. The new guy (Dillon) who had yet to introduce himself seemed very helpful. After the surgery she gave him directions to the bathroom. Aello pointed him in the right direction before spoke up. Aello: Head out this door and go that way till to see it. Just knock first in case someone is in it.As for getting blood stains out Club Soda is the best and cheapest option if you don't buy the expensive solvents. Of course you can just wear red and not worry to much. Aello then began to sterilize new towels for Jacy since she used to many on Gill. Meanwhile Haddie waited patiently for her brother to recover a bit before approaching him. She placed the tablets she had been given in her bag along with the other items she had collected on their trip out into the market. Seeing that Gill was now stable and that the adults had moved on to their next task she hopped down from her seat and made her way over to Gills side. She reached up to squeeze his had and he turned to look at her still barley conscious and smiled weakly. She tapped his good shoulder reassuringly and spotted the scalpel sitting on the bed next to him. Fishing around in her bag she pulled out one of smilers meat sticks, she offered it to Gill and he laughed and shook his head. Shrugging she began to eat. The scalpel was nowhere to be seen. Aello was now counting the medical tools and noticed a scalpel was missing. She looked at the spot she last left it and saw the blood stain left in its place but it was missing. Oddly enough Haddie was not to far from it as she was eating her roadkill on a stick and smiling at her brother. So she looked at Gill and gave him a look of disappointment. Aello: Gill was it? Could you explain why the bloody scalpel I used on your surgery is missing and your sister Haddie right?... has your your blood on her hands? I know its your blood since Vas had already cleaned her up before I gave her your medication and cold compress. Aello gave them a stern look as she waited a moment to let it sink in. Aello: I understand you think it will help you protect yourself, but do remember it is an important medical tool I use to save lives including yours. If you take it from me, then what will you do when I have to save your life again? Also keep in mind I will need it to fix my next patient when the dentist arrives. Aello was hoping they would listen to reason since she had no desire to fight with children. It had been a long day and she was hoping to end it somewhat peacefully.